


Mending Me and You

by Zygarde22



Series: Gwenvid Week 2020 [2]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, First Aid, Gwenvid Week (Camp Camp), Healing, Injury Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zygarde22/pseuds/Zygarde22
Summary: After David made his way back to the camp after his ordeal during the Season 4 Episode "The Forest" Gwen takes care of some of his less serious injuires untill the morning where David can go to the doctor proper.Day 2 of Gwenvid Week 2020: Explore/First Aid
Relationships: David/Gwen (Camp Camp)
Series: Gwenvid Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915561
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Mending Me and You

“Ah! Be careful with that!” David yelped, Gwen rolled her eyes as she put another cotton swab covered in hydrogen peroxide, she saw the scars and scratches on his back, and she wondered what on earth happened to her boyfriend over the course of the last couple of days. She had found him passed out on his bed, after god knows how many days she’d been looking for him, she almost yelled at him for making her worry about him, until she noticed his litany of injuries. While most of them would need to be done by a professional doctor, which he would go to in the morning she could do some minor first aid for him.

“Sorry, but…um what the hell happened to you?” Gwen asked, David could see from the mirror in the bathroom they were in she had a frown on her face. He could tell how much his little woodland excustrion had affected her, she probably was worried he was horribly injured (which he was,) or dead (which he was almost a few times.) He hates how much he made her worry. 

“It’s… a long story.” David said tiredly, Gwen sighed as she began to wrap some bandages around David’s various body parts. 

“Look, I’ll make you a deal,” Gwen said as she kissed David on the lips, they were chapped like hell and covered in some minor cuts, not that she cared, she was just glad that her boyfriend was back safe and sound; sure he had a broken arm, and he was covered in cuts bruises and probably caught some form of disease while out in the wilds, but he was back and safe and as far as Gwen was concerned, that was all she need, “Tell me in the morning after your visit to the doctors and I’ll be happy.” Gwen said a weak smile was on her face, one that was just as strained as any, but David couldn’t really say no to any of her smiles. 

“Deal.” David said as he let out another yelp of pain when Gwen put some more of the medication that she was using for treating his wounds, Gwen let out a small laugh, this was part treatment, and part revenge for making her worry. 


End file.
